What do the following two equations represent? $3x-3y = -2$ $6x-6y = -4$
Putting the first equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $3x-3y = -2$ $-3y = -3x-2$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{2}{3}$ Putting the second equation in $y = mx + b$ form gives: $6x-6y = -4$ $-6y = -6x-4$ $y = 1x + \dfrac{2}{3}$ The above equations turn into the same equation, so they represent equal lines.